i am no angel
by crystald5393
Summary: kira an oc  was kidnapped and her parents were killed. she was found in a forest near forks and la push.what happens when she encounters a certain wolf and didn't know he imprinted on her?
1. stay chasing

Disclaimer: I own nothing of twilight. the original story and its characters all rightfully belong to the author and of creator. i do own my oc.

_**I am no angel**_

Stay chasing

Name: kira cosmos

Age: 17 (80 technically)

Hair: black-down to waist, soft curls

Eyes: (right) brown (left) midnight purple

I stood near my bedroom window-staring out, my reflection staring in. it had been raining for the past week and the sky had gotten dark. The week had been quite dull, too dull for me. Too quiet. I had an odd sense as if something were to happen very soon, It creped me out. Every time I get this gut feeling that something happens-something usually does happen. i quickly looked at my clock, it read 5pm.

i sighed and walked to my small dresser next to my bed and grabbed a purple hair band and tied my hair in a high pony tail. i then want into the small jewelry box that laid dormant on the dresser and put on a necklace my great grandmother left to me. it was a silver chain with a deep purple-blue tear drop pendant that hung from it. It was my prized possession. i looked at it as it rests against the skin of my chest.

Thunder boomed and lightning struck the earth's crust. a shiver ran down my spine as I look outside my window once more. "The weather is PMSing..." I thought as I closed my curtains and went downstairs into the kitchen and made a cup of ramen and fried an egg, then put the egg in my ramen. I added some black pepper to add a little more flavor to it. When I was done-I threw away the Styrofoam cup and placed my fork in the sink before heading back into my room.

I watched TV for three hours out of boredom. I had seen smallville, trauma: life in the ER, 16 and pregnant and wild n' out. My parents won't be back from their honeymoon for another 20 minutes, so I decided to take a long hot shower in my bathroom. I grabbed my pajamas and undergarments from their places in my drawers. I took 45 minutes before I got out of the steamy shower, dressed then prepared for bed. I sensed my parents were home and were asleep by now. I got into my queen sized bed and drifted to a silent slumber.

I knew something was going to happen

It always had...

This feeling...

was I scared entirely?

or was i paranoid?

i heard a crash-like glass shattering all over a wood floor. It woke me up with a jerk. I quickly sat up and looked around my room. There was no glass broken in my room. I slipped quietly out of bed and walked barefoot on the wood floor. "Maybe dad dropped his coffee mug..." I thought but then looked at my clock. "Midnight on the dot? How strange? Father never gets coffee at this ti-"I was cut off by a shrill scream and three "bang" noises. I stood upright-my heart dropped to the pit of my stomach. Someone had entered my house and harmed my mother.

I walked quickly and silently to my dresser next to my bed and grabbed my cell phone and made my way to my double-door closet and hid inside. I had made sure I locked my bedroom door before I hid in my dark closet. I dialed 9-1-1 and it rang for 15 long seconds. I could hear a rustle and footsteps all around coming upstairs. They were looking for something. "c'mon! Answer!" I thought. Another second passed and i heard my dad yell "get out of my!-"another bang ran through the house.

the operator had answered "hello-what is your emergency?" "Please send people to 1289 angel light ave, in marlin city! They shot my parents" I whispered loud enough for the operator to hear. "alright, someone is on the way. what is your name dear?" the female asked. "kira cosmos..." i whispered quieter-tears brimming my eyes as i heard the footsteps stop near my door. then the knob jingled. "please...theyre –" i couldnt finish what i was saying as i held my breath. they knocked down the door off the hinges..


	2. savior

Disclaimer: I own nothing of twilight. the original story and its characters all rightfully belong to the author and of creator. i do own my oc.

I am no angel

-savior-

(recap)

"Please...they're –"I couldn't finish what I was saying as I held my breath. They knocked down the door off the hinges...

i tried to stay quiet, but they found me. the opened the closet doors. The lady on the phone was calling my name but I was too afraid of what may happen to me. I saw their eyes. Blood-red. I screamed so loud ad they grabbed the collar of my pajama shirt and pulled me to them. "She's the one!" one of the three men whispered. I fought against their strength and tried to escape, but it was useless. The broad shouldered guy dressed in black grabbed my neck and roughly held me against the wall.

"She has the eyes. Let's bring her." another man said. it was too dark to really see any facial features of the intruders. I got wide-eyed. I clawed at the broad man's hand and started kicking and screaming. "Shut her up!" was the last thing i had heard before the broad man punched me on the side of my head-and knocked me out cold.

I tried to open my eyes but my head hurt so much. i could hear whispering, somewhere close. "She will be alright. We just have to watch over her for a little..." a man whispered. "But why would they have her?" a young female questioned. "I won't know until she's awakened Alice. go get your brother, Edward, and ask if he and Bella could stay in here-in case she wakes..." the 1st voice said. Then, nothing.

Where am I?

Am I dead?

Did they chainsaw my body into little pieces?

Did they do anything to take my virtue?

Thoughts ran through my head, causing a headache to form. I heard three pairs of footsteps and they stopped near where I was laying. "-care of her." was all I CAUGHT? I then fell asleep-hoping the headache would dissipate.

I don't know how long I'd been asleep. I had enough strength and opened my eyes. it was probably really early in the morning since the sky was growing lighter. i peered around the room to see a girl sleeping in a chair. she had brown hair and light peachy skin. it was just me and her until a door opened and a boy walked in. his eyes immediately to mine. he had golden ones. i had a brown and a midnight purple one. he seemed confused-it showed in his eyes.

"are you alright?" he asked. i tried to sit up and somehow-he was at my side helping me. "i-i think so...um...where am I?" I asked him. he sighed in relief. "you are in my house. you are safe..." he said and went to awaken the girl. "Bella-she's awake. " he whispered to her. she slowly opened her eyes, yawned then stretched before looking at me. "is she ok?" she asked the boy. he wasnt so sure but nodded anyway.

"im Bella and this is Edward." she introduced. "im Kira..." i whispered. "her eyes are different...why?" she whispers-so i cant her but i did. "i don't know...ill have to ask carlisle..."he said to Bella. "i was born with them like this." i answered her question that wasn't directed at me. she seemed surprised.i would be too. i mean, eversince i was young, i've had heightened sences. i could smell easier-like the smell is stronger to me than to anyone elses nose. i could see more clearly and sharpper-so i could spot any little movement. they stared at me like i was strange. of corce i am.

"how did i get here?" i asked them. edward answered. "my brother emmit found you in a nearby forest..." "a for-est...how was i..." then i remembered the men who kidnapped me and killed my parents. "oh..." i sadly whispered. "is everything alright?" bella asked slowly. "did...did your brothe see anyone near me?" i asked edward-ignoring bella's question. "no...why?" he questioned-looking more interested. i looked down at my palms that lay on my lap. "i was kidnapped...and...these three guys...they..." i gasped and looked at edward. there was a similar smell and feeling about edward-i couldn't put my finger on it. "they what?" bella asked. "it sounds strange... and creepy...but they...b-bit me..i remember little bits and pieces." i said.

"bit you?" edward asked. i nodded then looked at him from the cornner of my eye. "where?" he demanded. "my shoulders and leg...i think..." i said, "do you think bella could have a look?" he asked. i said it was fine. edward left the room. "i think alice wont mind if you borrow some of her clothes..." she said as she dug into some drawrs and pulled out a tank top and some loose fitting shorts. "go change in the bathroom" she said and pointed to a door. i got up feeling a little dizzy-but i managed to go to the bathroom. entered the bathroom and flicked the light switch and started to change clothes. once done, i looked in the large mirror over the sink. there was a bite mark on each of my shoulders-much like scars. "thats just gross..." i thought. i looked at my leg and indeed, there was another bite mark on my ankle.**  
**


	3. waking up

A/N: the scars on kira are more like scabs turning into thick scars...so yeah...sorry for interruption. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing of twilight. the original story and its characters all rightfully belong to the author and of creator. i do own my oc.

recap:

"how did i get here?" i asked them. edward answered. "my brother emmit found you in a nearby forest..." "a for-est...how was i..." then i remembered the men who kidnapped me and killed my parents. "oh..." i sadly whispered. "is everything alright?" bella asked slowly. "did...did your brothe see anyone near me?" i asked edward-ignoring bella's question. "no...why?" he questioned-looking more interested. i looked down at my palms that lay on my lap. "i was kidnapped...and...these three guys...they..." i gasped and looked at edward. there was a similar smell and feeling about edward-i couldn't put my finger on it. "they what?" bella asked. "it sounds strange... and creepy...but they...b-bit me..i remember little bits and pieces." i said.

"bit you?" edward asked. i nodded then looked at him from the cornner of my eye. "where?" he demanded. "my shoulders and leg...i think..." i said, "do you think bella could have a look?" he asked. i said it was fine. edward left the room. "i think alice wont mind if you borrow some of her clothes..." she said as she dug into some drawrs and pulled out a tank top and some loose fitting shorts. "go change in the bathroom" she said and pointed to a door. i got up feeling a little dizzy-but i managed to go to the bathroom. entered the bathroom and flicked the light switch and started to change clothes. once done, i looked in the large mirror over the sink. there was a bite mark on each of my shoulders-much like scars. "thats just gross..." i thought. i looked at my leg and indeed, there was another bite mark on my ankle.**  
**

**i am no angel**

-waking up-

i was looking at my scars thoroughly. They were silver-looking. "Strange...why would a human want to bite me and why would the scars end up this color?" I asked myself. it was quite questionable. i knew that mythical or supernatural creatures didn't exist. Or did they? I had no clue. A light knock came from the bathroom door. "You alright, kira?" Bella asked on the other side of the door. "Umm...yeah..." I said. Would my life change dramatically from this point on? will I be able to trust this Bella and Edward? where will i live? how will i survive now that i was alone?

i gave one last glance at myself. Paled yet I kept my tan couture and my black hair. The tank top was black and the shorts were pink. Victoria secret was on the tags. I then turned the knob of the door, and as i exited the bathroom I turned the lights off. The bedroom, Alice's bedroom, was lit by the light atop the roof. it illuminated everything in the room. There was a queen sized bed cladded with purple silk sheets and blankets. The room was very neat and perfect. Whoever lives in this house must me rich.

Bella was sitting on the bed looking out the bedroom window until she heard me. She stood and walked to me. Her eyes immediately landing on my wounds. "May I touch your scars kira?" she asked. I nodded. She gently glided her fingers over my sensitive skin. I winced and she looked worried. "Im alright..." I said. She nodded and looked closely at the scars. Next thing I know, a pale blond hair guy walks in. I looked at him and took in his features. "It's like these people are perfect beings!" I thought. as the blond approached me. he had a calm face. "Hello. I'm Carlisle, I'm a doctor here in forks..." he held out his hand for me to shake. i took it and shook it. "kira...kira cosmos." I introduced. She smiled.

Carlisle looked like a good doctor. I had a feeling he knew a lot. "You have some pretty bad scars ms. cosmos." he said-taking a look at my shoulders. Then other people entered the room including Edward. Another blond boy-he had wavy short hair and looked like he was hurting or something, a big dude with dark hair-he looked like a jock from a football movie, a blond haired girl who was glaring at me, and a "happy-go lucky" looking girl with halie berry's storm hairstyle. "Umm call me kira please, Carlisle." I asked.

He nodded then looked back at the new people that walked into the room. "This is my family. Edward, jasper, emit, Rosalie, and Alice. my wife esme, is down stairs-you can meet her later." he said. "could you all wait down stairs while I talk to kira?" he asked everyone else in the room. Rosalie looked even madder. "what does she have against me?" i thought. rosalie didn't have a reason to mug me like that. it was tottaly uncalled for. "sorry, rosaly soesn't warm up fast to strangers... let me put peroxide on those scars-and neosporin-to help the scars disappear." carlisle said as he left the room only to return a minute later. he seemed home welcoming to me. a very nice fatherly-like person...with a lot of kids. i was only guessing bella was edwards girlfriend or cousin. "do you have anywhere to stay?" carlisle asked. i looked at him as he got a cotton ball and put peroxide on it before gently rubbing it onto my scars. "no...i think...i know...my parents were killed...back in california...i dont think we're in california since its really cloudy here." i said. "you're correct. you are in washington. in a small town called forks." he said. i sighed deeply. i was now more depressed. why would anyone want to harm me or my family?

"whay are you and edward so cold-like ice? and bella's warm?" i questioned. i heard him hold his breath for a mere moment before answering. "we like to leave the AC on. it also helps to keep colds outside-like in hospitals..." he lied. i knew he did. something was fishy. i needed to find out. out of no where i heard a howl. "what was that?" i asked. carlise was done putting the guase on my scars. "theres wolves in the forest around here. you must be careful if you go walking outside." he warned. i nodded once again. i knew i had nothing to fear for some reason. i wanted to see these wolves. they were fasinating creatures. i wanted to touch one even. maybe they'll take me around twon and maybe...just maybe i'll see a wolf.


End file.
